Soos Ramirez/Gallery
Gallery Tourist Trapped S1e1 soos fixing lightbulb.png S1e1 werewolf mailman.png S1e1 soos touching hat.png|"I am needed elsewhere." S1e1 soos eating chocolate.png S1e1 soos with shovel.png|"This is for the zombies." S1e1 soos with baseball bat.png|"And this is in case you see a piñata." S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png S1e1 yep he is definately a werewolf.gif The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 soos offering a boat ride.png S1e2 robot soos.png S1e2 soos hoisting anchor.png S1e2 scuttlebutt island arrival.png S1e2 Scuttlebutt island sign.png S1e2 butt island.png|"Hey! Dude, check it out; 'Butt Island'!" S1e2 mabel soos and dipper running.png S1e2 safe cave.png S1e2 dipper mabel and soos frightened.png S1e2 family photo 1.png AAAhhhhh!!.gif Soos da robot.gif S1e2 No Soos not for now.gif ....gif S1e2 soos posing as bigfoot.png S1e2 soos wiping fish food.png S1e2 soos tastes fish food.png S1e2 grunkle stan holding fishing pole.jpg S1e2 stomach noises.png S1e2 mabel and soos performing a song.png S1e2 dipper and mabel looking at each other.png S1e2 mabel and dipper punching.png S1e2 spotting the gobblewonker.png S1e2 beavers attack boat.png S1e2 wrecked cool dude.png S1e2 dipper and mabel on boat.png S1e2 decisions decisions.gif S1e2 beavers go away! oh you too gobblewonker.png S1e2 any a' you kids got a screwdriver.png S1e2 the great gobblewonker escape.png Headhunters S1e3 soos finding hidden door.png S1e3 soos holding food.png S1e3 soos with axe.png|"In my opinion, this is an axe." S1e3 soos doorknob.png S1e3 i love this.gif S1e3 Holy-!.gif S1e3 mabel touches wax figure.png S1e3 dipper soos mabel scared.png S1e3 yes mabel glitter.gif The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 alternate soos.png|Soos doesn't definetly like Deuce. S1e4 fight for gideons cape.png S1e4 Boing.gif S1e4 i feel like some endless dancing.gif S1e4 watching tv.png S1e4 gideon with birds.png S1e4 soos reading about the power couple.png S1e4 thinking of couple names.png S1e4 gift shop pan.png S1e4 checking the door.png S1e4 closing credits.png The Inconveniencing ABG.jpg S1e5 Soos saluting.png S1e5 wendy saluting.png Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6 wendy and soos.png S1e6 role playing.png S1e6 what do you think soos.png S1e6 mabel gives up.png Double Dipper S1e7 group setting up for party.png S1e7 grunkle stan soos.png S1e7 copier store.png S1e7 soos dj.png S1e7 assigning jobs.png S1e7 wendy silly stringing soos.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy dip.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy swoon.png S1e7 soos djing.png S1e7 soos learning terms.png S1e7 soos crown.png S1e7_soos_with_crown_contest_start.png S1e7_plan_set_in_motion.png S1e7_soos_laser_pointer.png S1e7_soos_scoring_mabel.png S1e7_soos_scoring_pacifica.png S1e7_soos_giving_pacifica_crown.png S1e7_party_winding_down.png S1e7 THE PARTY BEGINS!!!.gif The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 stan and soos.png S1e9 soos and blendin.png S1e9 blendin having fun.png S1e9 soos about to eat sandwich.png S1e9 sad mabel.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 9.39.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 9.40.52 PM.png S1e9 going back to my favorite episode.png|in the background Fight Fighters S1e10 soos introducing arcade.png S1e10 pacman.png S1e10 poker game.png S1e10 do what girls do.png S1e10 wimp it is.png S1e10 dipper soos.png S1e10 soos ending sleeping.png S1e10 FIST...PUNCH...RAIN!!!.png S1e10 sharing your feelings with your family.png S1e10 just bonk him on the head!.jpg Little Dipper S1e11 soos.png S1e11 Mabel and Grunkle Stan Laughing.png|Soos, Mabel, and Grunkle Stan Laughing. S1e11 lets get outta here!.gif Tumblr mbjxzcWXdo1rbwtxgo1 250.gif S1e11 he kinda soos'd that one up.png S1e11 trying to escape from a glass prison.png S1e9 me when i dont like my sandwhich.gif Summerween S1e12 Creature in the coat snickers Soo's candy.jpg|The creature in the coat snickers Soos' candy. S1e12 Mabel, Soos, Grenda, and Dipper shocked.jpg|Mabel, Soos, Grenda, and Dipper shocked. S1e12 Mabel, Grenda, Soos, Dipper, and Candy Chiu scared.gif|Mabel, Grenda, Soos, Dipper, and Candy Chiu scared. S1e12 Candy Haul.png|Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Candy, and Grenda happy. S1e12 No Candy.jpg|Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy were given no candy. Ive seen better.gif IVE BEEN TRAUMATIZED!.gif S1e12 High Five.png|Mabel and Dipper do a high five. S1e12 Shocked.jpg|Dipper, Grenda, Soos, and Candy shocked. S1e12 Dipper being stubborn.png|Dipper being rather stubborn to Mabel, Grenda, Candy, and Soos. S1e12 Summerween Trickster goes on roof.gif|The Summerween Trickster goes on a roof while he snatches the Jack O' Melon from Soos, Grenda, Candy, Mabel, and Dipper. Pure evil!.gif S1E12 It's Been a Stressful Day.png S1e12 AAAAAH what a horrible...face...png S1e12 strange comment Soos.gif Boss Mabel S1e13 Soos crying.png|Soos crying. S1e13 Soos stops crying.png S1e13 Soos about to cry.png S1e13 Soos enters.png|Soos enters. S1e13 mama mia this is like heaven.png S1e13 lost in the woods.png S1e13 Mabel angry.png|Mabel is angry. S1e13 put up your dukes you bald fiend!.png S1e13 Soos cold.gif|Soos is cold. S1e13 dont turn around....gif S1e13 ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg S1E13 The New Boss.jpg S1E13 Losing Money for Repairs.png S1e13 Mabel being rude.png|Mabel being rude to Soos and Wendy. MabelplayswithSoos'sface.gif S1e13 making the shack sign glittery.png S1e13 number 1.....gross.gif S1e13 Mabel with Waddles.jpg Bottomless Pit S1e14 getting pulled into bottomless pit.png But you guys made fun of.jpg S1E14 Invisible Force.jpg S1E14 Mabel, Wendy, and Soos laughing.png S1E14 Bottomless Pit.png S1E14 Falling in the Pit.png S1e14 looking around the bottomless pit.gif S1e14 stan is not amused.gif Bottomless Pit! image.jpg Miscellaneous Soos Word.PNG Gf5.jpg GravityWelcomes.png Category:Character galleries Category:Main character galleries